Seeking Approval
by Megami.Muteki
Summary: Naruto has a late night conversation with his parents. NaruHina. Fluff.


A/N: It's 12:32am...I started writing this three - four hours ago...I have nothing to do.

NaruHina is too fucking cute. I just had to. I love them together.

Disclaimer: I do not own _NARUTO_.

* * *

_Seeking Approval_

"Dad...Mom...I want you to meet her..."

Uzumaki Naruto hadn't known how quiet it was until he began talking.

He should've been sleeping, actually. There was a meeting in the morning, and Shikamaru would skin him alive if he was late again.

"Guess what her name is?"

He sat, shirtless with long pants on, on the window, over looking the sleeping village. Blue eyes glanced up to the stars.

"I think she's perfect for me. Even her name..._Hinata_...It means sunny place, and look at me! I'm the brightest person I know." He chuckled at his joke, but sobered up as he glanced back to the sleeping figure on his bed.

Playing with the engagement ring in his hand, Naruto put his back on the wall, staring at his girlfriend's pale face and long eyelashes. "She's not like you, mom."

Pink lips parted, a low breath escaping her. "It's okay, because she's like dad. Just like the two of you, she balances me out."

There was a pause, where Naruto mulled over what he wanted to tell them. He had a gut feeling that somewhere, above him, looking down, his parents were patiently waiting for him to say something. To tell them more about the woman who had captured their son's heart.

His eyes never left her. "When we were little, there were three boys who bullied her. I didn't know her at the time, but, I stepped in and defended her..."

It was quiet again. He had taken the beating for her all those years ago. He had never, in _any_ aspect, expected that same fragile little girl to take an beating for him in return. Now that he thought about it, that was probably the first heroic thing he had ever done. He chuckled. It was ironic how the first selfless thing he had done was save his future wife from bullies.

"Then she almost died, protecting me."

His fists clenched, remembering how inhumanly pissed he had been. To the point where he let the Kyuubi over come his body. "She's the first girl to notice me, possibly first of all the villagers to notice me, really." He relaxed a bit. "I'm telling you all this, but I just want you guys to approve of her..."

Chewing the inside of his cheek, Naruto finally looked away from her. His head rested on the wood behind his head. "She really is like dad. Calm, patient, caring and understanding...I never wanted to end up with someone like myself. I'm too loud, brash, irrational...She's perfect."

He glanced back at her. Honestly, he couldn't look away from her. She did that to people; made them look at how beautiful she was at all times, without even doing anything. "I love your hair, mom. It's so red and soft. Hinata's is down her back now. I asked Hanabi why she grew it out. She told me it was to feel more connected to their mother, Haruhi, who died when they were both young..."

Azure eyes fell down towards the engagement ring. "I didn't really know what love was like. Until Sasuke...until we connected. Now I know the love a brother. I didn't know the love a teacher, until Iruka and Kakashi showed me that. I didn't know the love a sister, until Sakura beat some sense into me when I hadn't answered Hinata's confession. I didn't know the love a grandmother or grandfather until Pervy Sage and Granny Tsunade showed me. And the love of friends, all the Rookie Nine, and Bushy Brow's team..."

An image of Neji popped into his mind. The mission they went on about the "Curry of Life", was one of the best memories he had. Suddenly, his heart ached. He owned Neji his life, literally. A genius died, in his baby cousin's arms, to protect him. Said cousin even had to slap some sense into him too. Seeing one of his most precious people die in front of him, was something he never wanted to feel again. But, reality was harsh. They were ninja, and human. The reality was that they all would die.

He shook the negative feelings from his bones and focused on what he was saying. "I didn't know the love of a lover either. Hinata shows me that love everyday. In the little things she does that she thinks I don't see. How she makes sure I'm okay, before worrying about herself. Takes care of my needs before hers."

Holding the ring out in the moonlight, he couldn't help but notice how it sparkled. "We were meant to be. A princess falls in love with the outcast. They live happily ever after."

There was a large smile on his face; a cheeky one. Feeling that he had gotten some kind of approval from his parents, Naruto put the ring in his pocket and found his place next to her. She shifted a bit closer to him, throwing her leg around his and an arm over his chest. Over the months that they had been living together, the sixth Hokage realized how touchy his girlfriend was while she was sleeping. There was a soft, pleasant hum from her throat. He peered down at her before wrapping his arms securely around her waist.


End file.
